Fairytales from the Darkside
by xxTemporaHarknessxx
Summary: There was another girl, a different girl, long before Esme. This ia her story. It's a bad summary I know, but the story is much better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One, Alyessia's Point of View**

Gathering the bottom of my pale blue hoopskirt ballgown, I left the brilliantly lit ball room and all of the bright dancers behind. I had been outside on the smooth stone-brick terrace looking out at the lawn that looked beautiful and fragile underneath the silvery-blue light of the moon. I was still swept up in the beauty of the lawn when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. Leaning back into the warm embrace, I didn't even have to glance behind me to know that it was Carlisle Cullen, the son of a local pastor…and my secret beau.

_"Do the parties really bother you that much, Aly?"_ His voice was rich, velvety smooth, and comforting as he rested his head on my head.

_"Yes they do actually, Lis_."

_"Oh really, and what would it be that bothers you so much?"_

_ "The ladies mostly…when they're dressed up in their dresses and gloves, dancing around in dizzying circles with some guy, they think they are just so wonderful. It really is irritating."_ I heard him emit a low chuckle meant for my ears only.

_"Well may I point out, Miss Aly, that you are one of 'those ladies." _He turned me to face him as he said this. I looked into his warm and handsome deep ocean blue eyes and smiled.

_"Oh, and is there something wrong with the way I look dear Sire Carlisle?"_

_ "Of course not love,"_ he paused here to hold my cheek in his hand, _"you are absolutely stunning and beautiful in everyway." _We looked into each others gaze. Breathless from the special moment between us, Carlisle closed the distance between us.

We heard a voice coming from the house, and when we turned we saw that it was Carlisle's dad, the local preacher. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against my dark hair and whispered

_"I will see you later Miss Alyessia…"_ A small smile played at my lips when I heard the familiar farewell that was between the two of us and the two of us only.

_"…and I will see you later Monsieur Lis…"_ and with that last farewell, he directed a low (and teasing) bow my way, and nodding in greeting to his father, Carlisle walked gracefully back into the ballroom of _Rossano Manor_. His father looked at me with a disapproving glare, turned around and went back into the manor. After a moment, I followed. Finding my parents, I bade them good-night, and retired to my room.

Chapter Two

*Alyessia's Point of View*

**Dear Diary,**

**It is the seventh of March in sixteen hundred and sixty six, and Carlisle's father has died. He was old so it wasn't unexpected or anything but Carlisle is the oldest and the only son so he must carry on in his father's stead.**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Fairytales from the Darkside Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers. If you recognize someone or some plot line I don't own it. If I did, Carlisle would be MINE...lol on with the story.**

*Alyessia's PoV*

_I am scared. There are rumors of vampires in the area. Carlisle...my darling Lis must continue on in his father's path of destruction and death. No good can come from it, I am certain. I-  
_

A voice startled me from my reverie. Turning around so very quickly I rushed into the safety of his embrace...one that has held me since I was just a small girl.

"Oh must you go after that dreadful creature? Surely you can find some local boy to go and fight." A small chuckle bubbled forth from his lips. Pulling back from the safety of his arms I glared at him.

"This is not a joking matter Carlisle. You could die...you could...you could be one of them. Your sisters. What of Bella and Maria? They have none but you. You must think this through Carlisle. Please. I beg this of you. Don't go. Stay. Stay with me and everything-"

His velvety smooth lips cut me off at that point. I tried to protest-honest but it was to no avail.

**Author's Note: This story is far from finished. I just thought that I should just get this half chapter out to see if there is still any interest in this story of mine before continuing. You know what to do at this point. Thank You.**


End file.
